My Psychic Helper
by Anony01
Summary: A story about a gardevoir and human living life. The human must keep the gardevoir's existence a secret in order to protect her. In exchange for protection, the gardevoir helps guide the boy through stages of high-school and much further into the future.


**Hello... hello... yes hi**

**I just found this from the bottom of my ideas list, but I kinda found it interesting, so I guess I'm just going to push this story out there for now? I'm hoping to actually focus on my other two books first before I start working on this one. But yeah honestly, I have to actually start working on my current books before I come up with any other ideas.**

**But for now, to make up for my lack of inactivity, I'll let you have a sneak-peek of this for now.**

**2/20/2020 - Corrected some mistakes, oops. Corrected some phrases here and there, no big changes. **

"Hey sleepyhead," I heard. I opened my eyes a tiny bit and saw a green hand gently patting my hair.

"It's still dark outside," I complained.

"I know it's only been three weeks into the school," Emily said, propping herself up. I heard her stretch next to me and rest herself back against my back. "Plus, don't you have to meet with the girl who emailed you? It's today no?" I heard.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little bit before six," Emily said, gently hugging me from behind. I turned around and laid an arm around her waist.

"Give me five," I said sleepily, resting my head against the crane of her neck.

"No," she said. I felt the familiar sensation of my senses immediately dilate and sharpen. "Wake up, I psychically awakened your senses,"

"You know I hate it when you don't allow me to get used to waking up, right?" I said. She merely just smiled and pushed me out of bed. I sighed and dressed. I tossed a shirt over my head and pulled up and random pair of pants. I went outside my room and crossed to the kitchen. Nobody has awakened yet, probably sleeping. I took the plate of leftover meat and started to heat it onto the stove. As the oil started to warm up, I went to get three slices of bread and laid them flat next to the fire. I went to fetch a utensil to move the meat bits over. A lovely aroma of meat filled the room. I proceeded to crack an egg and scramble it on the side. The placid liquid from the egg drizzled onto the hot plate and turned white. When the time came, I picked everything off the plate and laid them on the bread slices. A couple for my lunch and some for breakfast.

"Smells amazing," Emily complimented, as I brought the food into the room.

"Thanks," I said, using one of my legs to close the room's door. We both started to eat.

"Should have added salt," I said, chewing on the scrambled egg.

"I think it's fine. Plus, you eat it with the meat together," Emily said, holding a piece in front of me. "Here, say 'ah,'"

I rolled my eyes and ate the piece she stuck into my mouth.

"Hurry up and brush your teeth after you are done eating. I packed your bag already," Emily said. I proceeded to eat everything off my plate and place everything back into the sink in the kitchen. I went to brush my teeth, trying to remember if I completed all my assignments for my classes. I spat out the minty paste and rinsed my mouth. I glanced myself in the mirror before going back into my room.

"All done?" Emily said, slipping on her gown.

"Yeah," I said, walking past her. "You should really change whenever I'm not in the room,"

"I mean," Emily said, patting herself down to remove any wrinkles on her dress. "We've already been like-"

"Oi," I said. "I'm going to school,"

"I can see that," Emily said, handing me my bag. She stepped backed and smiled. "Looking decent today," she said, reaching out to part my hair to the left.

"Thanks," I said, as she helped me put on my bag. "I'm going to be home a little later this time. So expect me back at like seven?"

"We'll see," she said, wrapping her arm around my hip. I smiled and kissed her cheek before exiting my room. I locked the door to our apartment and proceeded to walk the path towards my subway. I hummed along the street as I saw other people rushing about to their jobs. The wind was starting to get rather chilly, so I breathed into my jacket in order to preserve heat. I stepped on every leaf that I found, finding it satisfying when it makes an audible crunch sound. Before I knew it, I've already reached the gate to the train. I swiped my card and boarded the train in front of me.

(Not a lot of people today huh?) I heard a voice say in my head. I smiled and closed my eyes.

(Nope, not a lot of people today,) I thought, leaning my head back against the wall of the subway car.

(That's good for you I guess,) Emily said. (You should probably go study or something. You have a test coming up, no?)

I shrugged. (I think it's fine. I'll get a good grade.)

(Always so arrogant,) Emily scolded. (It's not like I can do anything about it anyway,)

(Nope, absolutely nothing,) I thought. I glanced at the other people in the same car. A couple of them were students. However, it was majority adults who seemed very sleepy.

(They seem sleepy,) I commented.

(Yeah. Their brains are functioning at twenty-five percent. Not much you can expect out of that,) Emily observed.

(Must suck for them,) I said, glancing at somebody who was nodding their head sleepily.

(It's not our problem,) Emily said. (You going to hang out with your friends in the morning again?)

(Yeah,) I thought. (I'm trying to get in practice in the morning,)

(Hm. You should really be working instead, not going to lie,) Emily huffed.

(I will, I will,) I waved her off. I felt a sense of disappointment flicker through our psychic connection.

(I promise okay?) I reassured her.

(Yeah sure,) Emily said. (It's your stop by the way,)

I glanced upwards and indeed it was my stop. I grabbed my bag and stepped off the train. The train pulled away behind me. I continued to walk through the underground tunnel to reach my school.

(I think I see one of my friends,) I thought, squinting my eyes at the sight of a familiar haircut.

(Isn't that the kid that you didn't like very much?) Emily said. I nodded slightly.

(Not as much as I would think,) I said, positioning myself behind a crowd. He leaning against a wall while reading something on his phone.

(What's he reading?) I thought.

(Manga, if you're interested,) Emily said.

(Not especially,) I thought. (I mean, this guy is Japanese...)

I walked up the light steps to reach the lobby of my school. I went to the best arts school in the state that I lived in.

Perhaps I got lucky, but I didn't get accepted to any academic schools, to my disappointment. My foster parents gave me a ton of crap about getting into arts school.

(Don't be too down about that,) Emily thought.

(What,) I questioned.

(About getting into an arts school,) Emily said, in a comforting tone. (Jeez, it's your second year and you are still like this,)

I sighed and proceeded to walk up the steps to reach the lobby of my school. I glanced at the time on my phone, showing (7:14). There was still a couple of minutes before they let the students in.

(I wonder why it takes them so long to open,) I questioned.

(It's because they are waiting for the principle to come into the building, dummy,) Emily teased. (Oh, he noticed you,)

Sure enough, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the person whom we tried to avoid. It was Shane.

"What's good?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Nothing much," I grimaced, glancing at the volleyball he held. Since I didn't continue to engage in conversation, he resumed back reading his phone.

(Why are you so awkward?) Emily said, nudging me.

(It's not like he noticed,) I countered. Emily shook her head.

(Although true, but other people might notice,) Emily said.

(Hm.) I shrugged.

"Oi kids, let's go." The staff member said, letting us into the building. I turned to the right of the massive lobby and started to walk down the hallway. I was faintly aware that Shane was following closely behind.

(You should really study more rather than playing sports,) Emily commented.

(Jeez, I know I know,) I said, climbing the stairs.

I felt my pulse quicken as I pulled myself up the stairs. I felt a wave of pain spread across the front vortex of my brain. The pain washed over me as I continued to move.

(Take it easy,) Emily said. (Blood surge. I'm stimulating anti-pain hormones.)

(It kinda hurts,) I complained, slowing down.

(It's your bag that's adding to more pressure to your back,) Emily said.

(I heard that whoever people get migraines, it's apparently not the brain that's hurting, because the brain doesn't have any pain receptors.) I thought. (Its apparently the face that hurts which makes it seem like a headache.)

(Yep, yep, that's true.) Emily said, sounding worried. (You sure you don't want me to take over?)

(Later,) I said.

(Tell me whenever,) Emily said, disappearing.

"You good?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," I said, reaching the third floor. The entire middle of the third floor was our massive gym. Essentially it was a large box where we did physical activities for the gym. We put down our bags on the mats nearby.

"How's school work going?" I asked, rubbing my right shoulder to loosen my muscles.

"All good," he said, tossing me the ball.

"Still skipping English?" I asked.

"Don't need it," he said, to which I rolled my eyes.

(I would drink to that,) I sarcastically thought.

"Good morning guys," I heard a familiar feminine voice say. I turned to see Malory and Jessica.

"Morning Malory and Jess," I said, waving.

"Sup," Shane said. I briefly glanced at him straightening his back and fixing up his hair. Perhaps he tried to fix up himself while within the presence of females.

(Jealous?) Emily snickered.

(No,) I said, making a face.

"Nothing at all. Why are you guys here so early?" Malory asked, taking her place next to me.

"We only came here a couple of minutes earlier," I said, gently hitting the ball to Jessica who just joined us.

"Of course," Jessica said, receiving the ball. Shane expertly set the ball to Jessica's side, who successfully spiked it.

"You guys doing anything after school?" Malory asked.

"Nah," Shane said, waiting for us to return the ball with a spike.

"Yeah," I said, passing it back to them.

"Aw, that sucks. I wanted to grab something to drink with you guys before we head home after school," Malory said.

"You guys can go without me," I suggested. Malory merely just glanced at me and looked away. "No seriously I'm fine. Just go ahead,"

"Hm, we can talk after school ends," Jessica said.

(Shane looks eager,) I said.

(Well that's because he is,) Emily said, bored.

(Why do you sound so bored?) I asked.

(Because I am,) Emily said, yawning. (I never knew that watching over a human could be so boring,)

(Yeah, wait till class starts, will you?) I said, spiking the ball.

(The solution is sixteen meters per second,) Emily said.

I was sitting in an advanced calculus classroom with other juniors and seniors. I skipped lunch to attend this class because I wanted to be exposed to higher levels of mathematics, rather than silly old algebra. With nothing on my paper, I rose my hand and submit my answer.

"Yes?" Mr. Tamaso said, pointing at me.

"Sixteen," I answered.

"What's the units?" He asked, writing my answer on the board.

"Meters per second," I replied. The other students grumbled in annoyance. My older volleyball teammates, who were sitting nearby, cheered in a low voice. They were the reason why I came to this class.

"Y'all understand this?" Mr. Tamaso asked, writing the explanation in the bored. Everybody grumbled. "Honestly, to think that a sophomore can you guys in accuracy and speed. You wanna explain your answer?"

I nodded and he handed me the marker. I grasped the plastic utensils and nervously smiled.

(Are you okay? You know how I got to that answer, right?) Emily asked, generating a soothing aura.

(Yeah, I got this,) I thought.

"Okay, uh... hey guys." I started off, turning around. "So basically, we are given a stick that slides down a wall... at the rate of 5 inches rightwards and 2 inches down. So that's the uh... change of X over time and change of Y over time, or dx/dt and dy/dt. The stick is constant, so it's set in stone as a variable... so that's the value of C... then we kind of figure out the sides of the triangle. We are trying to find the length of the X value at the exact moment of 5 seconds. So we leave X, plus in the other values and solve for X. And that gives you sixteen," I muttered, turning around.

"Good job," Mr. Tamaso said, taking the marker from me. He started to ramble onto another topic, so I went back to my seat.

"Nice," Jason said, clapping my back. I smiled and nodded.

"That's my son," Lilliana whispered. I glanced at Tadoka who rolled his eyes at our remarks.

(Life is good,) I thought.

(Heh, you're welcome,) Emily said.

(Of course,) I said. Emily purred happily to which I rolled my eyes.

"So basically Ethos is being used for-"

(English is boring,) I muttered, sighing. The day has pretty much inched on for me. Lunch was the only time that I had time to rest. But now I was stuck in an English class, my last period of the day.

(I think it's quite fascinating actually,) Emily said.

(Yeah, sure people like you I guess,) I said, resting my head against my arm while gazing at the board.

(Well at least I'm here to entertain you,) Emily said.

(Yeah honestly,) I thought. (What is the teacher thinking right now?)

(Well, he's pretty focused on teaching right now, but he thinks that your class is probably the most non-reactive class he has ever encountered.) Emily said.

(Yeah sure,) I said, looking somewhere else.

(Stop looking at other girls, will you?) Emily teased. I glanced away when I realized that my eyes subconsciously looked at somebody else's boobs.

(Not my fault,) I hissed.

(My, my, I never knew my master is such a pervert,) Emily chided.

(Hm.) I said, begrudgingly looking at the board.

Emily sighed happily. (You want a puzzle?)

(What kind?) I asked.

"Do you want to tell us what the answer to question five is?" I suddenly found myself facing the teacher who was looking at me.

(Jason Caldwell uses examples of Logos through a series of hard evidence and logic through sentences two through six in the third paragraph,) Emily whispered.

"Uhhh, Jason... Caldwell uses Logos in... series of hard evidence and logic through sentences," I squinted my eyes at the book, "two through six in the third paragraph,"

"Good. Now please at least have enough energy to look remotely interested," The teacher said, turning away. I raised my eyes brows and resumed slumping into my arm.

(Urgh god, just leave me alone,) I thought.

(You're welcome,) Emily said.

(Are you just going to say you're welcome every time you answer a question for me?) I asked.

(I guess,) Emily said. (Though I have started saying that when you became a sophomore though...)

(You want to give me the puzzle you said earlier?) I asked, casting my eyes downwards.

(Nah,) Emily said. (Its the end of the period.)

Sure enough, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I sighed and placed my mechanical pencil back into my hardcover plastic pencil case. I turned around and pushed my belongings into my bag. Other people were chatting around me as I prepared to leave.

(Isn't that bag too heavy for you?) Emily asked, lifting the bag just the tiniest bit with her psychic power.

(I think it's fine. You don't need to carry it for me.) I said, taking my phone out. (What room did we say we had a conference in?)

(Its upstairs,) Emily said, directing me towards the staircase.

(Oh, that's where all the quiet students are,) I said, shouldering my backpack.

(Quiet students?) Emily asked.

(The upper floors are reserved for the art students.) I explained, climbing the stairs. (Most of the art students are shy. But that's only a stereotype,)

(Hm.) Emily thought. I panted as I reached my floor destination.

(Which way do I turn?) I asked.

(Right, then straight forward. They should be in the department room.) Emily said. I started to walk towards the door that Emily pointed at. As I approached the room, I heard two voices speaking. Emily psychically pushes me away from the door entrance.

(What happened?) I asked, surprised.

(Listen,) Emily instructed.

"I'm surprised he isn't here yet," I heard a male voice say.

"We are early after all." I heard a different feminine voice say. I peeked at the then discreetly from the entrance and pulled back.

(Kyle Yik and Lily Cosnickcova.) Emily muttered. (She president and a he secretary.)

(Is that bad?) I asked.

(A she president may be harder to manage,) Emily said. (Also, they are expecting you. You mind as well go in.)

(Okay...) I mumbled. I wheeled around and entered straight in. The girl noticed and spoke to me.

"Hello, are you Hershel?" She asked. I nodded.

"I prefer to go by Aiden, however," I said.

"Nice to meet you Aiden," She said, placing a folder aside. "Feel free to sit anywhere,"

(Oh frick, she's pretty,) I flared.

(Focus,) Emily hissed.

I proceeded to sit across the table, directly in between both people. Kyle, the guy that Emily was talking about, had a kind of hairstyle I had always wanted. The glint of his glasses reflecting off the setting sun added much to his intimidation. He remained silent, not speaking, adding to my nervousness.

"So Aiden, I know we have already chatted a tiny bit through email, but the reason why I brought you in today was to introduce you to my secretary, Kyle here," Lily said, sitting back into her chair.

I clenched my fist as I knew my plan had failed. The point of the email was to potentially avoid a direct interview.

"We'll just go into what we talked about a couple of days ago. So tell Kyle your original motives to make a club," Lily said, sitting back into her chair.

(God damn, she did figure me out.) I thought, turning to Frank.

(Focus on your task,) Emily said, observing carefully.

"Okay, hi, uh..." I said, blinking. "I'm Aiden, and I was the one who originally wanted to make his... my own club,"

(Why the hell are you so nervous?) Emily said. (It's just a guy.)

(I know!) I mentally groaned, noticing that Lily was watching closely. (But my flight or fight responded are firing off.)

(Let me take over,) Emily urged. I felt the familiar sensation of my limbs tingling before I found myself speaking.

"Sorry, let me start over again," I said, coughing. I spoke again with a much more confident tone. "The purpose of creating my own club was to help others discover what it means to use their own brain, since our generation has been brought up to be fed by information, if I can put it that way," I forcefully said. "I wanted to create a puzzle to help others discover what it means to find pleasure in solving problems by themselves."

Lily nodded. "But instead you were referred to my club by our supervisor. How do you feel about that?"

"I believe it's actually the best of interest for both of us," I said.

"Why is that?" Lily asked, confused.

"It would be a wonderful opportunity into seeing what it means to lead a club under an upperclassman, which means I can learn what it means to become a leader," I said, looking at her in the eyes. I inwardly trembled at the sight of her maintaining eye contact, but Emily kept going. "As for me, I can say that I can contribute to the club in some sort of way through some level of problem-solving abilities."

"Hm," Lily said. "Thoughts?"

"Seems good to me," Kyle said, nodding.

"So... I have gotten quite a recommendation from your teachers," Lily said, looking through a folder. "Straight A's... does well in class... doesn't participate, however... would you like to say why?"

"Hm. That's rather difficult to answer. Perhaps I'm more of a reserved type of person," I said, shrugging. "It is not like I'm not paying attention, however,"

"True. But as a leader," Lily said, looking at me. "I would want somebody who is outgoing and social. You agree?"

"Yes, I do," I said, sitting up. "I do believe that I can be sociable at times. It is perhaps not the best of interest for you to reconsider me as a future president because I don't speak to others in an open manner,"

"I agree as well," Lily said, folding her arms. "So tell me, there is another applicant, Leah, who also wants to be sub-President," Lily asked, narrowing her eyes. "What would make you a better person to fit the role?"

"Hm..." I thought. "I do believe that I am good a managing other people and leading in a way that will get the job done, as I probably detailed in my email. I would say my determination is a major factor that shows that I am fitting for this role. Also, as I said before, I do have confidence in my problem-solving abilities,"

"Hm, really now?" Lily said, glancing at Kyle. "You think we should test that?"

"Only if you wish," I said, sitting up.

(Are you sure about this?) I mentally said, completely unsure.

(Leave it to me,) Emily said.

(Don't ruins my reputation here,) I warned.

"I don't see why that's not a good idea," Kyle said. "After all, this is a puzzle club anyways."

"Hm, let's go with a rather easier puzzle then," Lily said. I met her eyes with a glance. She looked back at me with a questionable expression. I felt a faint chill behind the look which traveled down my spine.

(Dude, it's just a girl, chill.) Emily said, forcing me to act to her will.

"I believe that's not required. Please feel free to choose whichever one you want," I said. Lily nodded and had a thoughtful expression.

"I guess I will choose a math-related puzzle since I have no equipment on me right now," Lily said. "Here it is."

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some numbers on the paper. She wrote, in sequence,

"0, 1, 2  
10, 11, 12  
20, 21, 22"

"What is the next number?" Lily said, sitting back. I reached across the table and rotated the piece of paper.

(Interesting,) Emily said, thinking. (There is absolutely no math involved.)

(How can you tell?) I asked, surprised.

(Think about it, the only thing that could make sense if we at 1s for the first line. But the second line adds 10.) Emily explained. (Hypothetically that means the third line has to measure up to 100, but it doesn't. It still adds 10s,)

(She's not giving enough rules.) I concluded.

(Exactly,) Emily said, seizing my body.

"I believe that you are not playing fair here," I said, tapping the table.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow.

"There is not enough information to get a definitive answer," I said, looking at the paper again. "I do have my answer, however. It's just not information for me to conclude if it is correct."

"Then answer it as best as you can," Lily said. "There are no rules to this puzzle after all,"

(That makes it not a math question.) I said, suspiciously.

(Indeed, it's a guessing puzzle.) Emily said, frowning slightly. (All based on intuition and chance.)

(What do you think?) I asked.

(Judging the question, I'm either between 30 and 100.) Emily said.

(A 100?!) I said, surprised.

(Let me check,) Emily said, using my body as a puppet again.

"I can only use the given information within these sequences of numbers, correct?" I asked, carefully. Lily nodded.

"The answer is purely based on this sequence," Lily said.

(Okay, it's 100.) Emily said, confidently. (Think about it, the only numbers used are 0's 1's and 2's. And judging by the pattern of it increasing, it cannot go into the negatives. So what number is closest to 22, but is only composed of 1's, 2's and 0's? 100)

(That seems really far stretched, lady,) I said, suspicious.

(Just trust me,) Emily said.

"The answer is 100," I said. Lily raised her eyebrows.

(Shit, did we get it wrong?) I said, panicking.

(No no, it's right,) Emily said.

Kyle glanced at Lily who nodded.

"That is correct," Lily said. "This is one of my favorite puzzles because it makes the solver think and assume things. It tests the person's personality to see what extent they are willing to guess up to. Tell me, why didn't you say thirty?"

"Thirty? Because everything there is made of one's, two's, and zero's." I explained.

Lily nodded and glanced at Kyle.

"I guess that will conclude our interview. I am surprised to say, but you did surprise me there. Are there any other questions?" Lily asked, getting up.

"No. I will, however, email you if I do." I said, getting up. I shook both of their hands and we walked out of the department room. They proceeded to walk down staircase D, so I briskly walked to staircase C.

(How did I do?) I thought while walking.

(Good. I think you got the position.) Emily said. (They have no other candidates other than that Leah they were talking about.)

(Yeah, but like... ah fuck,) I thought, rubbing my face. I exited the school building and looked around to make sure there were no other people around.

(They aren't there, don't worry.) Emily said. I crossed the street and went down into the tunnel that connected to my subway ride.

(I was fairly surprised that they tested you,) Emily said, suspiciously.

(Why would you think that is?) I asked.

(I don't know. Not for certain at least. But I do believe they might be considering you for another role as well, but I'm not sure like I said,) Emily said.

(I do get the faint feeling you exactly what's going to happen and that you are not telling me everything.) I accused.

(Well, of course, I know exactly what's going to happen, but like... it's complicated okay?) Emily said, defensively.

I quickly boarded my train and plugged in my earphones to listen to my music. The train was fairly empty since rush hour just passed. There were a couple of people sitting on the other side of the train from where I sat. Nodding to the beat, I closed my eyes due to tiredness and felt the train move away from the platform. I felt my body fall into a void which I restfully slept in.

(Hey, wake up, your stop is coming,) I felt Emily interrupt me. I woke up and felt my senses sharpen again. I got onto my feet and waited for the door to open.

(You seem tired huh?) Emily asked, stroking my cheek.

"Mhm," I mumbled. I felt Emily's presence get stronger as I walked nearer to my apartment, I fumbled for the keys to the door, but Emily opened it for me. She was there with open arms and a wonderful smile. We embraced at the doorway until she let go.

"It smells great," I said, smelling the aroma of food. "Did you make something new?"

"I found a package of unopened pork belly slices and seasoned it with pepper. Cooked with sesame oil and just enough to make the skin crunchy." Emily said, showing me a plate of food.

"Mmm," I said, taking my coat off. I draped it over my working chair and went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I closed my eyes at the feeling of hot water running over my hands. The feeling of icy fingers melted away at the contact of hot water. I patted my hands dry and left the bathroom. Emily set down utensils and I sat down across from her. In front of me was a bowl of rice, a plate of water-boiled vegetables, prawn leftovers, pork, and a small cup set aside for dipping.

"Thank you for the meal," I said, with my hands pressed together.

"Thank you, Arceus for providing for us," Emily said.

"This is so good," I said, taking a bite of the pork. Emily blushed.

"It was pretty easy," she said, somewhat arrogantly. I hungrily ate everything off the plates. Emily's cooking was simply the best.

"Did you complete your homework?" Emily said, drying the plate I handed her.

"Not yet, it's only a minor task," I said, scrubbing hard at the dishes.

"Any tests coming?" Emily asked.

"Maybe in a day or two," I said, shrugging.

"You should probably prepare for those subjects after you finish your work," Emily suggested. "Watch your head."

I ducked as she reached over to open the cupboard above my head.

"This is the last," I said, handing her a wet plate. She took it and I proceeded to flick my hands in the air to remove the excess water on my hands.

"You should go take a shower," Emily said. She nudged me with her foot and smiled. "I'll take care of the rest."

I nodded and headed to the bathroom. I removed my sweaty clothing and disposed of them into the laundry bin. Luckily, my neighbors were out to probably binge drink again, so I didn't have to worry about them. I cranked the hot water to my desired level and enjoyed the running water across my back.

_If only I didn't act so confident in front of them. Was that really a bad choice? I mean... I feel kinda badass at the same time, but I don't want to come off as a dick. _I thought, squeezing a bar of soap that I bought a week ago. _Hm... the look on her eyes though... brrr... they are so cold. It gives me the chills, But she's pretty though... Like wtf... Damn, do I actually like her? Love at first sight? Nah, that shit is bullcrap._

"What bullcrap?" Emily asked, coming into the bathroom.

"Nothing," I said, flinching when I saw the silhouette of Emily taking off her gown.

"You sure?" She asked, opening the curtain and hugging me from behind. I grew red as I felt herself tease me with her body.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said, grimacing. Emily took the soap bar that I was playing with and rubbed my back with it.

"Let me wash your back for you~" Emily giggled.

"Oh shut up," I said, moving away. Emily stopped me my hugging my stomach. "Stop teasing me for watching anime."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, laughing.

"Why you bully me," I said, frowning. Emily hugged me harder.

"You know I don't do it on purpose, right?" Emily said.

"Sure," I said, shaking my head.

"Your muscles faded," Emily said, tracing my right shoulder muscle.

"There wasn't much to begin with," I said, feeling her finger trail towards my spine.

"That's not true," she said, removing her hand. "Come on, hurry up, it's eight already."

"Okay," I said, cleaning myself off.

It was already dark outside and I have already finished my homework.

Emily was resting in our bed. I glanced at the clock which displayed 10:28.

I stretched out the fatigue from my back and got up. I lifted the covers a little and slid myself in next to Emily. She groaned a little before turning the other way. I had my back against her crystal shard.

"Why aren't you hugging me?" Emily said, turning the other way.

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching my hands out. She huffed as I wrapped my hands around her waist. A silence followed until I spoke.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No, why?" Emily said. I couldn't see well in the dark, so I couldn't tell what expression she had.

"I don't know. You seem kinda mad," I said.

"I'm not, don't worry," Emily said.

"Okay..." I said.

A brief pause.

"What I am not happy about though," Emily said, "is that the president had caught your eyes,"

"Oh come on," I said, hugging her tightly. "That's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I know, I get it," Emily said, rolling over to rest on top of me. "But I am the only one that can claim you. You can only look at me,"

"O...okay," I said, as she bit my neck gently.

"Mhm," she said, forcing me to look at her.

I briefly saw her look at me with a sadistic expression in the moonlight before she kissed my lips. She slid her tongue inside my mouth, forcing me to retreat.

"Emily, I have school tomorrow," I protested. She silenced me with another kiss.

(Yeah, and I don't really care,) she said, taking my hand and pressing against her slippery entrance.


End file.
